Duo The Explorer
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: Ok over spring break i came across Nick Jr. and I went evil as my muse flew over and said "What if the g-boys were on that show" and here i am....READ&REPLY!!!!


Duo The Explorer  
By: Sailor Aurora Helios  
  
Kate: *laughs like an evil maniac* AH hahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha*face slowly turns blue* hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah*face gets really blue* hahahahahahahahahah---  
  
Li: BREATHE KATE BREATHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kate: *gasps for air*  
  
Li: -_-'  
  
Kate: Well, over spring break I was flipping through the T.V. channels and I came across nickelodeon....*shudders kiddie shows* Well Dora The Explorer came on and I..er.. Li fell out of my air conditioning vent and shouted, "What would happen if the g-boys guest starred on Dora the explorer??" So here I am writing this, Li at my side.  
  
Li: I don't fall out of AC vents..  
  
Kate: on with the fic!  
  
Chapter One  
Duo The Explorer  
  
"Hi my names Dora, and this is my best friend Boots the monkey" A little Spanish girl said. Duo looked around then down at the little girl.  
"I need yours help to look at the map and find how to get to Strawberry Mountain!" Duo stared and sweat dropped.  
"You have to say map!" Dora cried.  
"Say map say map!" The monkey shouted.   
"Uhm...map??" Suddenly a map jumped out and started doing it's the freaky little dance.  
"I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the m--  
"OK WE KNOW ALL READY!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed annoyed like hell. The map cowered in it's corner and said in it's annoying squeaky voice which is almost as annoying as Relena's...Note: I said almost.  
"You wanna know how to get to Strawberry mountain? {Duo: not really} Well IIIIIII know!" To get to strawberry mountain you have to go over the bubble gum swamp, then go under the chocolate wall, and theeen you get to Strawberry mountain! swamp, wall, strawberry mountain. Swamp, wall, strawberry mountain.  
"Say it with me! {Duo: *sits there reading a book*} Swamp, wall, strawberry mountain. Swamp, wall, straberry mountain. {Duo: *gets one of those vain things*} Swamp, Wall, Strawberry mountaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!!!" The map shouted in his annoying squeaky voice. The map then disappeared. Dora looked at duo with her large brown eyes. {Kate: were they trying to make her look like anime??}  
"How do we get to strawberry mountain" Dora asks Duo looks up and pointed at the giant straberry.  
"That'a way." He said.  
"C'mon Vominos, Every body let's go. C'mon lets get to it, I know that we can do it!" Dora and Boots start singing. Duo snickers.  
"Where are we going? Strawberry mountain! Where are we going? Strawberry mountain! Where are we going? Strawberry mountain!" Dora and Boots shouted.   
"You know we're going around in circles right?" Duo asked. They went and ran in to Swiper the fox. He took something of there's and Duo kept pointing them in the wrong direction.  
"We did it we did it!" Dora and Boots began singing another song when the reached strawberry mountain and got their slushies.  
"What was your favorite part!" Dora asked Duo.  
"When swiper stole your magic boat." Duo smiles.  
"I liked that too!" Dora exclaimed.  
"I need your help to get my magazine out of my back pack"  
"Get off you lazy ass and do it your self!" Duo said annoyed. Dora and Boots gasp and die. Duo shrugs and walks off the set.  
  
Chapter Two  
Trowa The Explorer  
  
"Hi my names Dora, and this is my best friend Boots the monkey" A little Spanish girl said. Trowa stared at the girl..  
"I need yours help to look at the map and find out how to get to Coney Island!" Trowa stared. {Trowa- ///_o}  
"You have to say map!" Dora cried.  
"Say map say map!" The monkey shouted.   
"..."  
"Uhm....your supposed to say map."  
"..."  
"Are you alive"  
"..."  
"I don't think he's alive Dora." The monkey whispered.  
"Are you blind or can you not see the giant island with ice cream cones on it behind you?" Trowa says annoyed. Dora and Boots turn and look at the island behind them.  
  
Chapter Three  
Wufei The Explorer  
  
"Hi my names Dora, and this is my best friend Boots the monkey" A little Spanish girl said. Wufei looked around then down at the little girl.  
"I need yours help to look at the map and find how to get to Strawberry Mountain!" Duo stared and sweat dropped.  
"You have to say map!" Dora cried.  
"Say map say map!" The monkey shouted.   
"Shut up weak onna!" Wufei growled.  
"Huh?" Dora stared clueless to what an onna was. Wufei pulls out his katana.  
"AAAAH! Dora help me!" The monkey screamed. Wufei slices the monkey and scratches Dora's face.  
"AAAH! Shit! My face, my beautiful face! Look what you did to my face you B@$T@RD" Dora screams forgetting she's on live televison for preschoolers.   
Meanwhile all the moms around are covering their preschool kids ears but are too late. Nickelodian Studios is then swarmed by pissed of moms and Dora is attacked.  
  
Chapter Four  
Quatre The Explorer  
  
"Hi my names Dora, and this is my best friend Boots the monkey" A little Spanish girl said. Quatre looked around then down at the little girl.  
"I need yours help to look at the map and find how to get to Strawberry Mountain!" Quatre smiled happily.  
"You have to say map!" Dora cried.  
"Say map say map!" The monkey shouted.   
"MAP!" Quatre shouts happily!  
"I'm the map, map, map, map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the MAAAAAAAAAAAP!" The map sings with Quatre singing along.   
"To get to Strawberry mountain you go over the dunes, through the tunnel and then you reach Straw berry mountain. dunes, tunnel, mountain. dunes, tunnel, mountain." The map told Quatre who told Dora how to get to Strawberry mountain. He happily followed Dora and danced and sang along. Mean while Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei sitting in the audience stared and their mouth's dropped.   
"Swiper no swiping, swiper no swiping, swiper noo swiping!" Quatre, Dora, and Boots shouted as Swiper tried to steal their balloons. Half way through their journey. Trowa gave Heero a nervous glance. Heero nodded and they all stood and walked over to the set and dragged Quatre off.  
"Stop! Let me go!" Quatre cried. Wufei growled and Trowa told Quatre to shut up. Heero then stopped and punched Quatre in the stomach. He fell forward.  
"Why why why in the.." Quatre gasped.  
"For you on good." Heero replied. {Kate: I love that scene...}  
  
Chapter 5  
Heero The Explorer  
  
"Hi my names Dora, and this is my best friend Boots the monkey" A little Spanish girl said. Heero glared at the little girl. Dora shifted from foot to foot under his glare.  
"I need yours help to look at the map and find how to get to Silver Lake!" Heero glared.  
"You have to say map!" Dora cried.  
"Say map say map!" The monkey shouted.   
"Hn." Heero growled.  
"say map...." The monkey said again. There was a click and Heero whispered,  
"Omae O Korosu"   
"Omae what" There was a bang and the monkey stood there then collapsed. For some reason the map flew out and started sing in his ever so annoying voice,  
"I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map! I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map! I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map! I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map! I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map! I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map! I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map! I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map! I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map! I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map!" Heero glared and there was another click and he said monotony,  
"Omae O Korosu" He shot the map.  
"Uhm....." Dora walked slowly in the direction of the lake. Then the little bug things jumped out as she got over a hill and played their "hurrah" music. Heero shot them. They reached the lake and Dora could help but start singing,  
"We did it! We did it! We did it hurrah!" Click.  
"WE got over the hill and un--" Dora fell over dead. Heero held his gun strait at her. Her let his arm drop and walked off the stage.  
  
THE END!!!!!! 


End file.
